l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyuden Ikoma
Sacred Watch Palace (L10) was built in the Gunsho province Secrets of the Lion, p. 95 at the base of the Mountains of the Seven Thunders at the very foot of the mighty Seikitsu Mountains that divided the Empire in two, Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 235 surrounded by the Venerable Plains of the Ikoma. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 89 Duty Kyuden Ikoma was a simple and spartan castle designed with practical military defense in mind. The lands surrounding it were particularly fertile, and were known as the Venerable Plains. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 345 The fortress served as an informal meeting place for the leaders of the clan. Once the farthest outpost of Rokugan before the Return of the Ki-Rin, it served to defend the Lion from possible incursions from the Dragon or Unicorn. From this time and duty came its name as 'Sacred Watch'. Way of the Lion, p. 112 Lion capital It would become the official headquarters of the Lion Clan Champion, and had since become the Lion capital when Ikoma Otemi became Champion. The palace saw heavy traffic from Ikoma wardens who constantly patrolled the nearby borders. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 293 Emerald Champion's meeting point Four times a year the city was visited by the Emerald Champion, to be given the obliged periodical report by the Emerald Magistrates of the provinces nearby. City of Lies: GM's Guide, p. 61 Notable Locations The Ikoma Libraries were located at Kyuden Ikoma, outside the gates of the palace laid a large urbanized area known as Ikoma's Eye, Secrets of the Lion, pp. 34-35 the Sacred Watch Dojo, Emerald Empire: Third Edition, p. 198 the omoidasu school was taught in the Open Hand of the Lion Dojo, Art of the Duel, p. 67 and the Ikoma Brawler school in the Hundred Scars Dojo. Vacant Throne, p. 63 History Winter Court - 436 The first winter court of Hantei Yugozohime was held at Kyuden Ikoma in 436, located in the Clan that first backed her when she was only a Gozoku hostage. Imperial Histories, p. 49 Scorpion Attack In the year 533 the castle was attacked by the Scorpion Clan, but they were defeated. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 13 The Matsu retaliated by attacking The Lion's Shadow and its fortress, Shiro no Meiyo. The Matsu killed every man, woman, and child within the city and claimed it for the Lion. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 236 Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 293 Burning of the Libraries During the War Against the Darkness the Ikoma Libraries were utterly destroyed, a loss that devastated the Ikoma family. Masters of War, p. 90 Besieged by the Unicorn In 1132 the returned Emperor Toturi I edicted his second Imperial Edict and the Lion was stepped down as Right Hand of the Emperor, role that the Unicorn Clan occupied. Toturi also ordered to his new Right Hand to punish the Lion because the corruption caused by Kitsu Okura. Hidden Emperor, p. 27 After seizing the City of the Rich Frog, they marched against Shiro Matsu while besieging Kyuden Ikoma defended by Ikoma Gunjin. The siege was relesased after the Otaku Battle Maidens were heavily defeated by Okura no Oni and her minions. Clan Letter to the Lion #12 (Imperial Herald v3 #4) Chagatai's Ambition In the winter of 1168-1169 the Unicorn Clan Champion Moto Chagatai assaulted the Lion Clan in an attempt to get through to the Imperial City and take the throne, the Khan's Defiance. Initially the Unicorn breached three border posts and sacked Shiranai Toshi until they met with significant resistance at Kyuden Ikoma from forces led by Matsu Yoshino and Ikoma Otemi. The Unicorn were delayed sufficiently, but at the cost to the Lion of the main gate to Kyuden Ikoma being destroyed. In addition Otemi himself was seriously injured by Chagatai. The Captain of the Watch, Ikoma Chikao, had wisely made sure to send any visiting dignitaries and as many supplies as he could away from the castle prior to the Unicorn attack to prevent their capture or destruction. The Khan's Defiance, by Shawn Carman Winter Court - 1169 Winter Court in 1169 was held several different places throughtout the Empire because of the recent turmoil and lack of an Emperor. Kyuden Ikoma was one of the sites, and it entertained notable guests including Daidoji Daimyo Daidoji Kikaze, Yasuki Daimyo Yasuki Jinn-Kuen, Matsu Aoiko and Matsu Yoshike. Winter Court: The Month of the Boar, by Nancy Sauer and Fred Wan Honor's Veil, Part I, by Nancy Sauer External Links * Kyuden Ikoma (Heaven and Earth) Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Gunsho province